


【宇霖】红色炸弹 R

by TUnick



Category: HIStory2-越界 | HIStory2: Boundary Crossing (TV) RPF, 宇霖 - Fandom, 施柏宇 - Fandom, 楊孟霖
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:15:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24713722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TUnick/pseuds/TUnick





	【宇霖】红色炸弹 R

“等等…别再来了施柏宇，你出去！”  
“不可能，停不下来。孟霖，你说今晚随便我的…”  
施柏宇撑起身子可怜兮兮地看着杨孟霖，看起来比被肏哭的杨孟霖还可怜，嘴上说着下身还不老实的往深处顶两下，杨孟霖红着眼呜吟一声，狠狠地捶打施柏宇胸膛。  
施柏宇被杨孟霖壮烈的表情给逗笑，他抱起赖在床上的杨孟霖下床往窗外的泳池走去。  
“唔嗯…施柏宇放我下来！！”施柏宇的手臂勾着杨孟霖弯曲的腿，双手抱起，他双手十指紧扣环抱施柏宇的脖子，整个人像只无尾熊紧紧抱着，施柏宇每走一步两个人相连的蜜处就被狠狠的顶一下，好在泳池的距离不远，不然他又得交代出去了。杨孟霖报复性的在施柏宇耳畔边放情的叫出声来，托在杨孟霖臀部的手，一巴掌打在粉白的翘臀上。  
“哼-变态。”  
“我只对你变态。”  
施柏宇抱着杨孟霖适应水温后下水，但杨孟霖还是被低温的水冷的打颤。  
天上的明月像个偷窥者，弯着笑容静静的看着泳池里不可告人的亲密画面。  
杨孟霖背对着施柏宇，双手虚扶池边仰着头眼中朦胧充满水气难耐的承受来自身后快感。  
“我的孟霖真美…”施柏宇一手抱着几度软下身的腰，一手不忘顾及杨孟霖挺立的下身，前后被快感夹挤，杨孟霖觉得脑中渐渐缺氧他像脱了水的鱼儿大口大口的呼吸着。  
“慢…柏宇…慢点…”  
杨孟霖撑起身子贴近施柏宇怀里，试图让人慢下速度，但看在施柏宇眼中却是赤裸裸诱惑。  
“孟霖，你里面真舒服，都舍不得出来…”  
后穴里的性器像不知疲倦，一下下直捣他的敏感处，杨孟霖闭上眼靠在身后的怀里，倒是让施柏宇有机可乘，他抬起杨孟霖的下颚吻上红肿的双唇，纠缠上的舌尖牵出一条条银丝，来不及咽下去的唾液沿着嘴角任意滑落。  
肉体的碰撞连带水的波动，娇嫩的后穴让透白的爱液和池里水的润滑畅通无阻，内壁的软肉被粗大的性器填的紧实，不留一丝缝隙。  
抱紧着杨孟霖的身子，低吮着他的耳，粗重的喘息声加重的撞击，灼热的液体伴随失声的呻吟，全数喷洒进柔软的深处。  
高潮带来一瞬间的空白，让杨孟霖整个人软了身，早就疲惫的人已经撑不住身子，找到身后的安全感安心地闭上眼。  
施柏宇爱怜轻吻上陷入睡眠的人。  
“我爱你，孟霖。”

patrick8589：从前、现在、未来，时间旅行还在继续  
@yangnick杨孟霖，请多指教  
【图片】

yangnick：因为存在，所以在乎，最公平的是时间，日子久了就能见真心的  
@patrick8589施先生，请多指教  
【图片】


End file.
